Savior
by Princess Mononoke 503
Summary: Lucy is in a dark place, but won't tell anybody about it. Will Laxus be her savior? first chapter is horribly short please forgive me!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my god. Listening to a song and this story just popped in my head. Hop you all enjoy ;)**

**Inspired by the song savior by Rise Against**

No one's POV

Lucy was new to the guild so no one knew much about her. Natsu had brought her back and helped her join but even he knew nothing. She was bright, bubbly and very beautiful but she wouldn't talk about herself to anyone. Maybe she would open up eventually. Only time would tell.

- Time skip 1 month -

Everyone had quickly accepted Lucy as one of their own. It didn't matter that she wasn't there as a child, she was loved by all. Even the quitter members took a liking to her. When Phantom Lord stole her everyone fought whole-heartedly to save her. She was part of the family. But her heritage wasn't the only secret she was hiding.

**Ok this was really short but I'm writing the second chapter. **** the song gave me inspiration for a later event. So I have to figure out how to get them there. FML. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so I'm so sorry this is a false update DX

I started a chapter and then we went on vacation and so all I have is my laptop and it was on my desktop. BUT WE GO HOME TOMORROW! So I promise to have it finished and updated by Monday night. So sorry for the wait. In hindsight I should have emailed it to myself before I left but I just didn't think of it. Again I apologize for all of you who have been patiently waiting. I will try not to disappoint!


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG IM SO SORRY DX this will probably be so horrible cause It's not the chapter I started before cause we decided to stay longer! AHH I SO WANTED TO GO HOME! I miss my animals **** anyway on to my horrible story. Thanks for reading and please please please review. If I don't get feedback I get paranoid and then it's hard for me to write. Also I know what it says in the first chapter but we are just gonna pretend this is after the GMG alright?**

Lucy got off the train at Crocus and proceeded to ask people for directions. It was her first time being here by herself and to say she was lost was an understatement. She had decided to take a job by herself to help pay for her rent. Her rambunctious group of friends always got the job done but after all was said and done they usually had to give up most of the reward money for repairs for damages. She loved them but she needed the money. Glancing warily at a group of guys that was eyeing her she asked another person for directions, with no luck. No one seemed to know how to get to her clients house. How was it that there were so many people here and not a single person could help her? Why were there so many people here in the first place? Suddenly she stepped forward and not looking where she was going she bumped into someone knocking her off her feet. She looked up from the ground to see who it was and had the wonderful(ish if you're looking at it from her point of view :P) surprise of finding it to be none other than the infamous Laxus Dreyar. He looked down at her surprised then roughly helped her to her feet.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing", he replied gruffly.

"I asked you first", she said pointedly.

At this he frowned and then said," I'm here on a job. Why else would I come to this ridiculously crowded city?", he said in a some-what mocking tone. She frowned at this but said nothing.

Finally she spoke up and asked him, while pointing to the flier for her job," you wouldn't happen to know where this club is would you." His brow furrowed in concentration as he looked at the flier, which Lucy couldn't help but think was cute. She liked seeing different sides to people.

After a minute he said", Yeah you were actually really close". Then he pointed down the street and said," go down and make a left. Its not far after that".

She smiled gratefully and chirped "thank you Laxus" then went on her way skipping, happy to be on the right track. He couldn't help but smile at her antics and went on his way to meet up with his team.

- Lucy at client's –

"Wow sir your club is very impressive", she exclaimed.

"Hohoho, glad you think so", he said smiling. The client was an elderly man with a long beard. He wasn't exactly what Lucy was expecting that was for sure. He seemed kind and gentle and that totally did not reflect on his club. It was a night club but it was different than the others somehow. There was the typical dance floor and DJ on the first story, but upstairs was what was really special. The room was rounded and in the middle stood a giant tube that served as a lava lamp sending colors all over the room. On one side there was a small classy looking bar and on the other side there was a stage. The stage was where she would be working. She had to sing for the people of the "vip lounge". Seemed easy enough.


End file.
